Lane Napper
Lane Napper is an American actor and choreographer. He is good friend of Dan Schneider. He has worked in Drake & Josh, Victorious, and'' iCarly which are all Schneider's shows. He has choreographed dances for iCarly and Victorious and plays a recurring role of the guidance counselor Lane Alexander in Victorious. He has appeared in three episodes of iCarly: iBloop as himself and iParty with Victorious as Lane Alexander. In iBloop, he can be seen wearing a Penny-Tee at the end where all of them random dancing. He was also in iWas a Pageant Girl where he guest starred as Sam's choreographer from when she was little. He was also in the Drake & Josh series finale, "Really Big Shrimp." Career Choreographer *'1999'''-"Suddenly Susan" (one episode, "The Cheerleaders") *'2000 to 2001'-"Nikki" (three episodes, "One Wedding and A Funeral", "Fallback", "The Next Step") *'2003 to 2004'-"All That" (main title choreography, 3 episodes, "Drake Bell", "Nodesha", "Boomkat") *'2007'-"Drake and Josh" (one episode, "Dance Contest") *'2007'-"iCarly" (one episode, "iDream of Dance") *'2010 to present'-"Victorious" (six episodes, "Pilot", "The Bird Scene", "The Birthweek Song", "Tori the Zombie", "Freak the Freak Out", "The Diddly-Bops") Dialogue Coach *'2004 to 2007'-"Drake and Josh" (26 episodes, "The Bet", "Guitar", "Pool Shark", "Smart Girl", "Driver's License", "Mean Girl", "Drew and Jerry", "Thr Demonator", "Drake and Josh Inn", "We're Married", "The Affair", "Playing the Field", "Helen's Surgery", "Paging Doctor Drake", "Foam Finger", "Girl Power", "Sheep Thrills", "Little Sibling", "Theater Thug", "Josh Runs Into Oprah, Who's Got Game", "I Love Sushi", "Josh Is Done", "Steered Straight", "The Really Big Shrimp", "Dance Contest") *'2005 to 2006'-"Zoey 101" (17 episodes, "Pilot", "New Roomies", "Webcam", "Jet-X", "The Play", "Back to PCA", "Time Capsule", "Election", "Haunted House", "Bad Girl", "Broadcast Views", "Girls Will Be Boys", "Robot Wars", "Lola Likes Chase", "Spring Break-Up", "People Auction","Quinn's Alpaca") *'2007 to 2009'-"ICarly" (10 episodes, "iNevel", "iScream On Halloween", "iSpy On A Mean Teacher", "iWant To Date Freddie", "iWant a Record", "iRue the Day", "iPromise Not To Tell", "iAm Your Biggest Fan", "ICarly Saves TV", "iFind Lewbert's Long Lost Love") Actor *'1997'-"Cosby" (one episode, "Shall We Dance"-Tap Dancer) *'1999'-"For Your Love" (one episode, "The Paper Chase"-Singing Puppy) *'2000 to 2002'-"Nikki" (six episodes, "No Sex, No Marry, No Title"-Dancer, "Cheerleader of Doom"-Dancer, "Dwight and Nikki and Ken an Alice"-Maitre'D, "Take This Job And Love It"-Customer, "Family Lies"-Dancer, "GED Get Off My Back"-Mike) *'2002'-"The Drew Carey Show" (one episode, "A Shot In The Dark"-Dispatcher, voice only) *'2002'-"My Adventures In Television" (one episode, "Diversity"-Pitchman) *'2007'-"Drake and Josh" (one episode, "The Really Big Shrimp"-Andy) *'2010 to 2011'-"ICarly" (three episodes, "iDream of Dance-Dancing Teacher" "iWas A Pageant Girl"-Ernie, "iParty With Victorious"-Lane) *'2010 to 2011'-"Victorious" (thirteen episodes, "Pilot", "The Bird Scene", "Stage Fighting", "Tori the Zombie", "Robarazzi", "Beck's Big Break", "The Great Ping Pong Scam", "Cat's New Boyfriend", "The Diddly-Bops", "The Wood", "Tori Gets Stuck", Who Did It To Trina?, How Trina Got In) Twitter Feed LaneNapperTwitter Trivia *His birthday is June 22. *He has one sister named Sonya and more than one brother. *He not only teaches acting and dance classes, he also reads scripts with Broadway youth (most recently from the shows "Mary Poppins", "Billy Elliot", and "Gypsy"). *He does many types of dance, including tap and hip-hop. *He likes to watch "I Love Lucy" and Family Matters". *His choreography has been nominated for an Emmy. Category:Adults Category:Actors Category:Minor Males Category:Only Two Appearances Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Behind the Scenes